The present invention relates to apparatus for displaying a picture or graphic image.
Companies are constantly seeking to produce interesting ways of presenting pictures and graphics, relating either to their products, or to promotional activities in which they are involved. Furthermore, companies are constantly looking for new ways to promote these products, and therefore there is a constant demand for inexpensive xe2x80x98noveltyxe2x80x99 items which companies can give away as promotional gifts, either with or without their products.
According to the present invention, there is provided apparatus for displaying pictures or graphics, which may be on any of the surfaces of the apparatus. There may, for example, be an image on the front surface, which is visible before deployment, and there may also be additional images within the body of the apparatus, which will only become visible when the apparatus is deployed.
In the examples provided, there are TWO versions, each constructed differently, but which deploy in very similar ways. Although the examples provided here are rectangular, they may be made in almost any shape or size.
In the FIRST version, an envelope with an aperture cut into the front surface, and extending partially around the base, contains a rigid and fixed member within it. Attached to the top of this member, is another member, which is folded downwards, behind the aperture, and is made slightly smaller than the aperture. This is the member which carries the image or graphic, and before it reaches the base of the envelope, it folds backwards on itself, and returns to a point on the fixed interior member, which is slightly further up than the point at which it began it""s downward direction. From there, it joins another member at a fold, and returns beneath the fixed interior member, emerging through the point in the aperture cut into the front of the envelope, where that aperture extends round towards the back of the envelope.
At this point the small member which extends from that point in the aperture, is folded upwards, towards the front of the envelope and forms a xe2x80x98lipxe2x80x99 which comes down, and extends slightly, over the bottom fold of the xe2x80x98imagexe2x80x99 member: when this small xe2x80x98extension-tabxe2x80x99 is pulled therefore, as the user would to deploy the apparatus, the member which carries the image begins to rise, but is initially inhibited by means of the xe2x80x98lipxe2x80x99 which extends slightly over it""s front end. If the user continues to pull on this extension however, the xe2x80x98lipxe2x80x99 will pull away from the bottom end of the image-bearing member, which will rise suddenly from the point at which it joins the rigid interior member, at the top-front of the envelope, being xe2x80x98leveredxe2x80x99 upwards by means of being pulled at the point where it extends slightly over the rigid interior member. If the pulling motion is continued, the image-bearing member will continue its upward movement, until it is almost flat against the front of the envelope: however, there may be incorporated within that fold at which the image member joins the downward-sliding member, a small projection, extending along the same plane as the picture member. As the image-bearing member is raised, this small projection may engage with any aperture or cut within the back of the envelope, and below the sliding member, to stop and secure it in a position, either perpendicular to the front of the envelope, or indeed, at any angle.
A feature of this particular mechanism, is the sudden rise of the member which carries the image, which deploys immediately with a sharp, xe2x80x98snapxe2x80x99.
The apparatus may be laid flat when the picture is deployed into a position perpendicular to the plane of the envelope, to display the image or graphic to best advantage. In order to return the apparatus to the flat or un-deployed position, the user simply pushes the member which is used to deploy the apparatus, in a reverse motion, back inside the envelope. The image member will descend, and to lock it back beneath the xe2x80x98lipxe2x80x99 on the extension member, the user will simply slip it back beneath the xe2x80x98lipxe2x80x99 with finger and thumb.
Additionally, another method of raising the image member, is by applying pressure from the top of the envelope; instead of the sliding member descending first, downwards, behind the interior fixed member, it first rises to the top of the inside of the envelope, where it is accessed by means of an aperture indented into the side of the envelope. It then folds backwards, before descending downwards to it""s terminus in the extension-tab and xe2x80x98lipxe2x80x99 at the base. If pressure is applied with a finger to the new extension, through the top aperture, the lip at the base will retract, and the image member will rise into position in the same way.
In the SECOND version, the envelope itself incorporates on it""s top surface, a panel cut out of that surface. Although, like the first version, it can be made in almost any shape, the present version is rectangular. The rectangular panel which is cut from the top surface, is attached on the one remaining side, by means of two xe2x80x98armsxe2x80x99 running within the width of the surface from which they continue outwards from the central, or xe2x80x98image panelxe2x80x99, towards the edge of the envelope; at the point where these two arms attach to the panel, they are hinged, enabling the panel, which may carry an image or graphic on one or both sides, to rise on those hinges. The xe2x80x98armsxe2x80x99 stop short of the edge of the top surface.
Between the two xe2x80x98armsxe2x80x99 is another panel which takes up the entire space between the two arms. This panel is also hinged, but at a point slightly further out from the hinges on the outer xe2x80x98armsxe2x80x99. This central panel is separated from the top surface by means of it""s being cut across before it reaches the edge of that top surface. It is glued to the surface below, a panel which slides between the two surfaces of the envelope, parallel with the two xe2x80x98armsxe2x80x99, the other end of which protrudes from the opposite side of the envelope, which is open, to the hinges, and which can be grasped at that end through recesses cut into both surfaces of the envelope for that purpose, at that point. This xe2x80x98slidingxe2x80x99 panel, ends in an extension which folds upwards and back onto the top surface of the envelope, providing an extension-tab and xe2x80x98lipxe2x80x99 which acts as a retaining member holding the image panel flat against the envelope prior to deployment by the user. As in the first version, the unit is deployed by the user pulling outwards on the folded extension-tab at the end of the sliding member, which is attached to the central panel between the two xe2x80x98armsxe2x80x99. As the panel between the two xe2x80x98armsxe2x80x99 is pulled, by this action, towards the centre of the top surface, it tends to raise the image panel upwards about the outer hinges. As pulling continues, the lip releases the far edge of the image panel, and as in the case of the first version, this panel xe2x80x98snapsxe2x80x99 upwards; again, the panel will continue to xe2x80x98rotatexe2x80x99 about the fulcrum of the hinges for almost 180 degrees, until it is almost flat against the surface of the envelope, unless it is stopped in some way. This may be achieved by means of an aperture or cut in the bottom surface of the envelope. At the centre, therefore, of the folding hinges on the panel between the two xe2x80x98armsxe2x80x99, a projection is cut, continuing outwards from, and on the same plane as the image panel: it is, however, unable to reach any impediment on the base, because the sliding member is between it and the base. Therefore, immediately below this, on the sliding member, is an aperture, through which this projection or xe2x80x98spurxe2x80x99 can move freely as the image panel is raised upwards. On the bottom surface, then, is cut a slit, with which the xe2x80x98spurxe2x80x99 engages, through the aperture on the sliding member, when the panel reaches the perpendicular, or desired angle.
As in the case of the first version, the mechanism may also be operated by pressure from the other side of the envelope, by extending the sliding member, and making it accessible through an indented aperture on the opposite edge.